Lucille (Weapon)
Lucille is a wooden baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire first encountered in the episode "Last Day on Earth" of Season 6 of AMC's The Walking Dead. It is used by Negan to kill both humans and walkers alike. Pre-Apocalypse Virginia, USA Nothing is known about Lucille's use prior to the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse Before the apocalypse, Negan acquired the baseball bat and wrapped it with barbed wire. Negan named it Lucille, after his late wife. As his wife stood by him and helped him get through life before the apocalypse, the bat is a symbolic reminder of her. He has quite an obsession with "Lucille". He speaks of the bat as if she were a person, calling her "awesome" and a "dirty girl". He is almost always seen carrying her, the exception being him leaving it by a truck after Carl shot two of his men. He uses Lucille to intimidate, maim or kill enemies and walkers alike. His attachment to Lucille is such that when Rosita accidentally shoots her, Negan becomes furious and demands an execution of one of the Alexandrians. He is highly protective of Lucille, and gets greatly upset if anyone dares touch her or tries to damage her. Season 6 "Last Day on Earth" Lucille is seen being wielded by Negan. Negan introduces her to Rick Grimes, the leader of a powerful group of survivors that have killed a multitude of Saviors and who now kneel surrounded to receive their punishment. She is seen being pointed at people. Negan decides to bash someone's head in. He commences a game of eeny-meeny-miny-mo and goes around pointing Lucille at Rick's group. Finally picking someone to die, he brings down Lucille onto their head several times. Season 7 "The Day Will Come When You Won't Be" It is revealed that the person chosen by Negan was Abraham Ford, whom he proceeds to hit in the head. After the first blow, Abraham reincorporates and mutters defiantly "Suck my nuts" before Negan strikes him down to the ground and brutally beats him to death, completely destroying his entire head. Afterwards, he flings Lucille, which causes Abraham's blood to splatter on Rick's face. He then tells the group, "Look at my dirty girl!" As Negan taunts Rosita Espinosa, whose particular reaction he is attracted to, with the bloodied bat, an enraged Daryl Dixon gets up and punches Negan. After Daryl is restrained and put back in line, Negan says that he won't let this pass. Reminding that he takes no exceptions he suddenly hits Glenn Rhee in the head. After watching Glenn suffer for a few moments and say his last words, Negan smashes his head in as he did with Abraham. Glenn's scalp and brain hang off Lucille as Negan jokes that she is a vampire bat. When he's talking to Rick, he asks if he had killed his right hand man. Rick then stares at him. Due to the way he looks at Negan, Rick is dragged to the RV. Negan drives to the same spot where the Saviors hanged a man the previous episode. Negan dispatches a couple walkers here from inside the RV and orders Rick to retrieve his hatchet which Negan has thrown onto the roof of the RV, pointing Lucille at him. Rick does so successfully. They drive back to the forest and Negan tells Rick to chop Carl's arm off or he'll take Lucille and bash his skull in and the Saviors will shoot Rick's group. Before he does so, Negan stops him and reminds Rick that he belongs to him and provides for him. "The Cell" Negan tries to scare Daryl with Lucille while Daryl was trying to escape the Sanctuary. He even goes as far as to attempt to kill Daryl, after muttering, "Screw it". Daryl, not phased, grabs Negan's arm just as he swings Lucille. Negan stops, in awe of Daryl's guts. He goes on to say that Daryl "doesn't scare easy", and that he likes that about him. He then walks off screen while the Saviors beat up Daryl and threw him back into his cell. "Service" Negan uses Lucille to knock on Alexandria's gate while asking for someone to let him in. Rick opens the gate and Negan, after using her to kill a walker, places Lucille in his possession for the vast majority of the episode. During the time Rick has Lucille, Negan, repeatedly, places himself in positions where it would be easy for Rick to hit him with his own bat. Rick, at this point, has been firmly subdued by Negan and allows all of these opportunities to pass by. As he and his Saviors leave Alexandria, Negan reclaims Lucille from Rick stating that he wouldn't want to keep Lucille. "Sing Me a Song" Joseph stops by Negan's apartment to give him Lucille, which Negan left by the cargo truck. After laughing along with Negan's jokes on how he handled Lucille, Joey is rudely dismissed. When Negan forces Carl to sing, he claims that Lucille likes to be sung to. When Carl is singing, Negan is seen swinging Lucille around. "Hearts Still Beating" At the dinner table, Negan tells Carl and Olivia that he is done waiting for Rick. Negan takes Lucille and places it on a chair, and says that she is hungry. After killing Spencer Monroe, Rosita Espinosa, grief-stricken and enraged over Spencer's death, shoots at Negan, but accidentally hits and damages Lucille instead, which was in the way. Negan in his fury, demands Rosita to tell him who made the bullet. Not believing her lies and giving her several chances to tell the truth, Negan orders Arat to kill someone, and she shoots Olivia dead. "Hostiles and Calamities" Negan is seen constantly with Lucille, using her to knock on doors. When meeting with Eugene, he shows the damage done by his bullet. Before killing Emmett Carson, he strikes him twice with Lucille. "The Other Side" Negan emerges with Lucille outside the Sanctuary and greets Harlan Carson. "Something They Need" Negan arrives with Lucille at Sasha’s cell as David is about to rape her. He angrily reminds him that rape is forbidden and that he crossed the line. When David apologizes, Negan stabs him through the neck, refusing to accept his apology. "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" Negan is seen constantly with Lucille, when he and the Saviors try to take over Alexandria. Negan demands that Rick choose one of his people to be executed with Lucille. Negan taps Lucille against the casket, knocking. Negan opens the casket door. Sasha, now a walker, lunges at him. After capturing Rick and Carl after the battle, he threatens to kill Carl using Lucille then take Rick's hands. Rick threatens to kill Negan one day, despite whatever threats Negan makes. As Negan prepares to strike Carl with Lucille, Shiva leaps onto and mauls a nearby Savior. Season 8 "Mercy" Negan emerges with Lucille outside the Sanctuary as Rick and the Militia arrives. "The Big Scary U" Negan is seen constantly with Lucille, when he and the Saviors have a crisis meeting with Gregory, Simon, Regina, Dwight and Eugene concerning the rebellion at Alexandria. Negan smacks the table several times using Lucille, questioning Simon and if he remembers who they are and who is in charge. Simon pledges his allegiance. When he is trapped in the trailer, Negan has Lucille with him. He lets his guard down as Gabriel grabs his gun before locking himself in the trailer's second room. Negan uses Lucille to take out walkers which barged through and says it's time to go. Negan explains how they will get inside, using Lucille and walker guts on each other. Negan grabs the walker and pulls it toward him, but Gabriel won't leave until he confesses his sins. Negan finally opens up about his first wife, prior to the epidemic, how he treated her badly and how he couldn't put her down after she died and convinces Gabriel they have to work together to get out of this mess. Gabriel emerges and gives Negan the gun, saying, "You're forgiven." Negan punches him in the face one time and says "thanks." Negan rips apart the walker and explains how all of these insides can be used to walk among the dead. During Gabriel and Negan's walk into the Sanctuary, Negan uses Lucille to kill several walkers after they are detected, helping to open a path for the two men to safety. "Time for After" Lucille is seen with Negan on both occasions when he speaks to Eugene. "How It's Gotta Be" Lucille is being held by Negan when he appears outside the gates of Alexandria. He waves Lucille to signal the Saviors to start firing into Alexandria. Lucille is later used by Negan when he attacks Rick. When Rick briefly gets the upper hand he uses the handle of Lucille to hit Negan in the face, knocking him on his back. This enrages him to the point where he is able to knock Rick back. "The Lost and the Plunderers" Lucille is seen with Negan when he speaks to Simon and tasks him with handling the Scavengers. "Dead or Alive Or" Lucille is being held by Negan where he proposes to the Saviors they use walker remains to their advantage, coating their weapons in walker remains will effectively "taint" them, and while the weapon may not kill the enemy, the viscera will create a surefire way for the victim to become infected. He then coats Lucille in a thick coat of blood and flesh from one of the walkers and displays it to the crowd. "The Key" On his way to the Hilltop, Negan leaves Lucille dipped in a bucket of walker blood. After Rick causes Negan's car to crash, he flees into Lewis Medical Supplies chased by Rick. During the scuffle, Negan drops Lucille down a hole and quickly follows after her. As Rick and Negan play a game of cat and mouse, Negan desperately searches for Lucille which is eventually found by Rick. Taunting Negan, Rick tells him that the only thing Negan cares about is Lucille and Negan can't even save her. Promising to allow Negan to "kiss her goodbye," Rick drenches Lucille in alcohol and sets the bat on fire. To save Lucille, Negan tackles Rick into a room filled with walkers. Rick attacks the walkers with the flaming Lucille until Negan manages to retrieve the burning bat and escape out a window followed by Rick. "Still Gotta Mean Something" Jadis is in possession of Lucille as is seen in her living quarter trailer. Later she prepares to burn the bat in front of Negan in order to psychologically hurt him. While unattended and still tied up, Negan has somehow gotten his hands on Jadis' flare and photos of her people and threatens to mutually destroy each others sentimental property if she continue on her course of action. An emotional Negan explains that Lucille was named after his first wife whom "gotten him through life" because the baseball bat got him through the apocalypse. After wrestling with Negan to save her photos, Negan is later freed by Jadis and takes back Lucille. "Worth" Lucille will appear in this episode. "Wrath" Lucille will appear in this episode. Killed Victims The following is a list of victims killed with Lucille: *Abraham Ford *Glenn Rhee *Gary (Before Reanimation) *At least 20 unnamed people *1 unnamed Savior (Before Reanimation) *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Appearances TV Series Season 6 *"Last Day on Earth" Season 7 *"The Day Will Come When You Won't Be" *"The Cell" *"Service" *"Sing Me a Song" *"Hearts Still Beating" *"Hostiles and Calamities" *"The Other Side" *"Something They Need" *"The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" Season 8 *"Mercy" *"The Big Scary U" *"Time for After" *"How It's Gotta Be" *"The Lost and the Plunderers" *"Dead or Alive Or" *"The Key" *"Still Gotta Mean Something" *"Worth" *"Wrath" Trivia *Lucille is the only weapon in the television continuity to be named. *Negan is never seen without Lucille apart from two occasions, the first where Negan makes Rick hold Lucille in the episode "Service". The second being where he accidentally left Lucille outside by the truck in the episode "Sing Me a Song". *Lucille is wielded twice by Rick Grimes: once against Negan himself in "How It's Gotta Be" and once against walkers in "The Key". *Although not mentioned in the show, Lucille appears to be a Louisville Slugger, as she sports the oval shaped logo, a trademark of that baseball bat. *Lucille's existence has been hinted at since "No Way Out". **In "No Way Out", Lead Savior says, "Right off the bat". **In "Knots Untie", Jesus says that the Saviors said that they needed to learn "right off the bat". **In "East", Carl looks at a gun with a drawing of Lucille carved into it. * A version of Lucille is seen on Supernatural in the episode "Somewhere Between Heaven and Hell". Protagonist Dean Winchester is shown wielding it and makes the statement "Man, dad loved this thing." Sam and Dean Winchester's father was played by Jeffrey Dean Morgan who also plays Negan on The Walking Dead. * It is clear from the close-up shots in "Last Day on Earth" and "The Day Will Come When You Won't Be" that the barbed wire on Lucille has no points, but rather the wires curve back inward. This renders the prop safe for actors since simply brushing against real barbed wire could cause serious injury. * After raiding the Satellite Outpost Rick and his group steal all the guns in the outpost's armory. At least two of those guns had a drawing of Lucille carved on their handles. Category:Equipment Category:Weapons Category:Melee Weapons Category:TV Series